


Trying Different Wiring

by AlloyUSOBondGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Clint and Bucky are just trying to help, Coming Out, F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Not really though, a little homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyUSOBondGirl/pseuds/AlloyUSOBondGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are being set up at a dinner by their friends. Being set up is hard enough but realising that they were each other’s one night stand a month back really throws them off their game. Facades are created, concerned friends make things more complicated and soon the night is looking like a mess. What do you do when the person you haven't stopped thinking about can't remember who you are? How far do you go to win them back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Different Wiring

Steve was nervous. He didn’t cope well to being set up. It really wasn’t fair that all his friends could all be sitting around relaxed and enjoying each other’s company while Steve was wound tighter than a spring.

He didn’t know who he’s friends had set him up with but he had a feeling not all of his friends agreed with it. Whenever Steve asked, Bucky would wince and look grim, as if Steve was being punished in some sort of way. Natasha would get this look of amusement on her face and tell Steve not to trouble his pretty head. Phil kept as tight lipped as he always did, giving nothing away at all. He couldn’t understand why his friends were setting him up with someone they all seemed to think was pretty terrible.

The only positive reaction he had gotten was from Thor. 

“I know not of the suitor our beloved friends have chosen for you Steve.” Thor says, sitting on the couch next to Steve as he anxiously waits. “But I am immensely happy that you were willing to give it a shot. It clearly conveys that your heart is mending after your break up with Sharon a couple of months ago. This is joyous news and I know this is going to go better than previous conquests”

“Thor there is something slightly creepy when you call relationships conquests.” Steve says chuckling, trying to avoid wincing at the mention of Sharon. 

Sharon had been so easy to like, to fall in love with even. On their first few dates Steve couldn’t get enough of her. She had the kind of personality he loved; sweet and easy going but at the same time intelligent with a streak of mischief. The very kind of person Steve automatically gravitated towards. However as the dates started reaching double digits and more was expected of him, he found that things became more awkward. The kisses were nice and spending so much time with her made Steve happy. But anything further felt as if they weren’t meshing. Steve just couldn’t seem to bring himself to feel anything more intense than contentment about her.  
Steve finally admitted to himself that the way he felt about Sharon was a lot more like a love for a sister than a love for a girlfriend. Realising this, he broke it off with her knowing that she deserved more than that. 

Steve had been devastated, half thinking he had made a huge mistake. But he knew deep down that he had only really fallen in love with the idea of Sharon. He tried to feel more with her because she was what he had always imagined wanting. He then grew angry at himself for losing someone who was the very idea of his perfect girl. 

He had been mopping for a week when Sam finally came over for an intervention and got Steve talking. He listened gently to Steve rant about how he couldn’t feel a deeper connection with someone and how he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. Finally, after contemplating for a bit, Sam looked at Steve sympathetically and opened Steve eyes up to what his problem was. Steve really owed Sam for that. He’d never felt so at ease and as comfortable with himself as he did now. 

It didn’t make finding someone any easier though. It had been a while since Sharon and his friends, the over protective saps that they were, found this worrying. 

“You had no clue what you were doing when it was girls that you were wooing Steve.” Clint had mocked at him. “Just admit that you need my help.” 

“Clint I’ve only known you for four or five months. I got to know you through my best friend’s girlfriend. I doubt you know my tastes yet. I mean I haven’t even figured them out myself yet Clint.” Steve had bantered back because that was how their relationship seemed to work. He hadn’t really known what to do when Bucky did not only bring Natasha into Steve’s orbit of friends, but she had decided to drag her best friend Clint and his boyfriend into the picture too. He had felt ambushed and because of that had been particular sarcastic that night. Fortunately Clint was extremely sarcastic as well and they somehow ended bonding over it. Unfortunately sometimes Steve thinks it’s the only way he knows how to converse with Clint.

“Oh come on Steve. Let me set you up just this once to prove you wrong. I swear this guy is… Well okay, he isn’t perfect. But I’ve talked to Phil and he agrees that you guys are going to hit it off well.” Clint rants. 

Steve had tried to say no but that word obviously didn’t exist in Clint’s vocabulary. His raving continued and somehow Steve found himself here, at Clint and Phil’s house warming party, (Or dinner? He wasn’t quite sure what you could classify this little get together). Waiting to be set up with a stranger. 

There is a loud bang as the door slams shut and a man’s voice can be heard arguing quite loudly with a woman as they head towards the group. Steve can tell immediately this was who he is waiting for because all his friends are staring at him intensely. They really were much more excited about this set up than they were about Clint and Phil getting a house together, which Steve finds strange. 

Resigning to that fact that he has weird friends, he looks back at the door and sees that the man coming through is …

Tony.

The man that just came through the door is Tony. 

How is this happening? Steve’s heart is picking up with excitement or terror. He wasn’t quite sure. Did his friends find out and decide to play a prank? Did Tony investigate him or something creepy like that? This couldn’t be a coincidence. But no, as Steve looks around he realises that it seems all his friends have no idea Steve and Tony know each other. His heart starts pounding faster and he smiles happily at Tony as he comes forward to meet him. 

“Hi” Steve says breathlessly, hoping maybe Tony will let him pull him into a hug or something.

“Hi. What’s your name? Is this the guy you have all been pushing at me?” Tony says in good humour and Steve feels his stomach drop. He doesn’t remember. Tony doesn’t remember Steve. 

“Steve” he says a little sharper than usual and almost runs over to a spot on the couch next to Bucky. Everyone is chuckling at him, seeing his blush. If only his friends knew the real reason for his embarrassment. 

It makes sense that he doesn’t remember, Steve thinks to himself. What was an amazing night for him was probably just a normal Friday night for others. Others like Tony. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Steve hated these places. The busy club was over-crowded and filled with fumes of alcohol and sweat. Bucky had dragged him out to help take his mind off his break up with Sharon. He knew Bucky was just trying to be a good friend but Steve really didn’t want to be around other people right now. Not when he was so confused. He wanted to be at home so he had time to think through what Sam had told him today. He still couldn’t distract his thoughts away from the conversation._

_“Steve, have you ever thought that maybe… Shit this is awkward.” Sam had said “and it’s totally fine if it is the reason. But it sounds like maybe, girls aren’t……it. For you, that is”_

_Steve still couldn’t quite wrap his head around it as he stared glumly at the bar. At first he had brushed it off assuring Sam that it wasn’t the case. Because he should have figured that out by now right? There should have been other signs indicating it._

_He sighs as follows Bucky blindly through the room. He isn’t repulsed by the idea or anything, it had just never occurred to him that men might be an option, which is a tell in itself really. People that have figured out they are gay really should have had doubts or at least tossed the idea around by this age._

_But then again, how would he have any idea how this sort of revelation came about for people. He had never given it consideration before. It’s not like he had ever experimented when he was younger, giving himself some kind of proof that it wasn’t his thing. In his head his ideal partner had just always been a girl so he had just assumed that meant he was straight. It had seemed plain and simple._

_Now he wasn’t so sure. It didn’t seem like enough evidence to deduce from anymore. Any girl he was interested in, even the ideal girl in his head, were all based on traits of the girl’s personality. No one had caught his eye because of he had appreciated their curvy figure or their long legs. So what did he have to go off to say he wasn’t attracted to guys?_

_This sent Steve’s brain reeling and he was very appreciative when Bucky handed him another drink._

_“So, did Sam’s talk help you out today?” Bucky asked cheerful._

_Steve chocked on his drink. “Sam told you about what we talked about today?” Steve asked a little franticly._

_Bucky frowned “No, he just told me that you had a few things you needed to sort out. Why? Is there something going on?” he asked protectively.  
“Just Sharon stuff” Steve said back, feeling a little guilty but he really wasn’t ready to talk about it yet._

_Bucky grunted with understanding. “Yeah well that’s why I brought you out here. Sam thinks you need to think it out but I know better. You and I, we have always been men of action Steve. The only way we move on is by getting back out there.” Bucky had a bit of a manic grin on his face. Steve could tell he had plans that were going to get him into trouble._

_“You can’t keep exploiting my politeness to pick up girls you know?” Steve shot at him with amusement._

_“Of course I can. Everybody succumbs to your puppy dog eyes. They were designed to be exploited Steve. Especially by your best friend who really wants to get laid tonight.” Bucky said eyeing off a blonde across the room._

_“Natasha would kill you if she found out” Steve said as he rolled his eyes. “You’re incorrigible. There is no way you convincing me to get involved this time. She scares the hell out of me and I don’t need her wraith because I helped you pick up a new girl. Besides, I’m busy enjoying a drink.”_

_“Hey we’re on a break. But fine, be that way. You better not dob on me to Nat though, Steve. That would be violating every friendship clause ever written” Bucky says crossly and with a determined face, wonders across the room “And you are an awful wingman.” He quickly shot before reaching her. Steve chuckled slightly before thinking back over Bucky’s words of advice before he had gotten distracted with his girl of the night. He was right. Steve was a man of action. So the only way to decide if he was attracted to men was to test the waters._

_Steve looked around the bar and observed the men. He had to admit there were definitely some there who had some appealing features. Broad shoulders are nice and the different styling of facial fair was attractive. Steve could see which men people would consider handsome and which wouldn’t be. But he was an artist. He had trained himself to look out and appreciate the beauty of a human body. It didn’t make Steve any more comfortable with the idea of sleeping with them._

_He was probably thinking about this too much, Steve decided as he tore his eyes away from the men grinding near the DJ. He couldn’t force things to magically provide him the answer the way he wished he could. He needed more alcohol in a situation like this, Steve decided and turned back to the bar with his empty glass as the guy next to him ordered a vodka tonic._

_“What’s your poison gorgeous?” The guy next to him said. Steve looked up at to answer and froze. As he thought before, he could recognise when a male was handsome and this guy, he fit perfectly into that category._

_He had a face full of sharp features that made his face very regal and deep brown hair that was styled in a messy way made to give him a lot of sex appeal. He had a wiry thin structure that should have made him seem weak and clumsy. But the way he held himself made him look strong and graceful instead. Steve suddenly realised he must have been staring because the guy was now grinning widely with amusement. And wow, that smile was very off putting._

_Steve finally coughed and said “Oh its fine, I can get mine. “_

_“Yes, I’m sure you can mate.” The man was still smiling that overwhelming smile and it was making Steve a little dizzy. “But I’m rich so I’m not complaining.” The guy said rather obnoxiously. “You shouldn’t be either.”_

_Steve rolled his eyes. Great, this guy was going to stick around and be an asshole. Just what Steve needed. “Whoopee, make fun of the poor art student about all the money you have. That’s not only going to get my attention but make me want to follow your every whim.” Steve said rather dryly._

_“Whoa chill out mate. What’s your problem? I just want to buy you a drink. Seriously, I don’t bite.” The guy said while wiggling his eyebrows._

_Steve could recognise a challenge when he saw one and unfortunately for this guy, Steve wasn’t prone to backing down from those. “Oh okay. Then I will just have a Ritz Side Car.” He said smugly remembering Bucky once complaining about how that drink was ridiculously expensive. 500 dollars or something._

_The guy glared at him for a second before breaking out into a grin “You know what, watching you try to drink that would be my pleasure.” And he ordered the drink._

_Steve smugness dimmed a bit when the drink turned out to be a very embarrassingly girly cocktail. However not wanting to give the idiot next to him the satisfaction, he skulled the drink. Making sure he didn’t break the neutral features on his face as it went down._

_The guy looked impressed. “Wow, your liver must be worse off than mine is.”_

_Steve feels the frustration of the day welling up now. Couldn’t this guy just leave him alone? Then Steve found that that thought made him strangely upset which frustrated him further. “Actually no I’m not the biggest drinker but how is it any of your business anyway? And really what do you accomplish by accusing random strangers to being alcoholics? Is this how you charmed all of your friends?”_

_“It gets a rise out of them and I get to see how attractive they are when they are angry.” The guy says slyly and Steve really has to stop referring to this man as ‘the guy’ he thinks before realising what was just said and pulls up short. He stares at this charismatic man who, coincidentally, is still talking “Don’t worry you’re very cute when you’re flustered. So what you’re saying is that that you are actually a light weight and that alcohol is about to hit you harder the boulder coming down a hill?”_

_Steve just glares daggers._

_“Okay! Okay. You’re a manly man who can handle his drink.” He shoots back at Steve as he puts his hands up in surrender. “Then let me get you a proper drink to make up for my awful behaviour. And because your pissed off pout really is cute.”_

_“Just a beer thanks” Steve says blushing a little. He looks at the man’s face and suddenly realises what amazing eyes this guy has. They were a deep brown with flicks of green in them and made Steve’s hand itch for a sketchpad. But the most intriguing thing about them was the intelligence that shone through those eyes. Steve blushes again. He needed to stop gawking at this asshole. He cursed himself for purposely trying to check out guys beforehand. It seems now he couldn’t turn that thought process off._

_“Name’s Tony” The guy says as he hands over the drink._

_“Steve” He says with a smile and shakes Tony’s hand._

_“Ahah! I was right. Your smile is a sight for sore eyes.” Tony mutters and Steve can only stare at him with disbelief. “Mind joining me in a booth? You are the most interesting person I’ve argued with in a long time. And I basically argue with someone every day. It’s practically my job. Also you sitting here all alone is a pathetic sight to see.”_

_“No, I’m here wi…” Steve shoots crossly back at him before he looks around the room for Bucky. But of course he was no longer around and either was the girl he had been courting. Steve sighs internally, because really his friends were rude and he had no idea why he put up with them. He looks up at Tony again and decided he could be his new friend. And yes, that was a random thought. Where had that came from? Maybe that damn alcoholic frilly cocktail that is now in his system is hitting him harder than he thought. He looks back up at Tony. The guy seemed fun and cheeky. In the end Steve decides, alcohol or not, it would be a shame to miss the opportunity to get to know a guy so intriguing. Nodding his head, he followed Tony across the club._

_That’s how he found himself sitting with Tony for half the night bantering and discussing a range of entertaining topics. He was generally enjoying himself, whether it was arguing with Tony’s opinion or being awed by Tony’s in-depth knowledge on complicated math or engineering. He even found himself discussing in detail his passion for art, which surprised him because he was usually tight lipped about that topic._

_The night went on, drinks came and went and by the end of the night Steve is on a high. He feels light-headed and more relaxed than he has in a very long time. Walking Tony out of the bar, realising they are about to part ways causes Steve to panic though. Before he knows what he is doing he yanks Tony back towards him._

_“Steve?” Tony asks quietly and his gaze flicks quickly down to Steve’s lips._

_Shit, Steve thinks to himself as his insides burn with a desire he had never felt before. He is officially screwed. Suddenly he is angry with himself and Tony for not doing something earlier in the night. The anger boosts his confidence and Steve grabs Tony and gives him a passionate kiss._

_Steve didn’t know kisses could be like this. Every moment makes him feel more alive and built up with heat. Tony is gasping into the kiss and licking into the top of Steve’s mouth. Steve is so overcome with intense emotion that he is biting down on Tony’s lip, wanting to devour every piece of him. When Tony finally breaks the kiss Steve whimpers from the loss of touch._

_“Yours or mine?” Tony says breathlessly. As he looks around for a cab, Steve suddenly remembers they are standing right in front of the doorway to the club. Many people are trying to squeeze past them to get out and sending them glares for being in a place of inconvenience. Steve can’t really bring himself to care very much._

_“Mine is just around the corner” Steve says and drags him home._

_The rest of the evening was a blur to Steve. Full of skin on skin and a want that couldn’t seem to be quenched. Tony was as hungry as Steve but he was also gentle. Every touch made Steve go soft and melt into him. His kisses on Steve chest and torso set Steve’s skin on fire. When Tony finally reached down and took both their dicks in his hand, Steve lost all his trains of thought. Flinging his head back, he groans into Tony’s shoulder causing Tony to shiver._

_“That’s it baby. Let go. I can feel you cover every inch of my body. It feels so good that you are getting all hot and flustered because of my touch. Fuck, you are so hot.” Tony whispered breathlessly into Steve’s ear._

_That sent Steve over the edge. He is suddenly seeing white as the burn consumed him and overwhelmed all his senses. Next thing he knows he is laying draped over Tony who seemed to have finished the same time as him. Steve was in a daze and didn’t want to move ever again. He thinks Tony says something but Steve couldn’t have answered even if he had heard what Tony had said. Steve knew he should be freaking out. That was literally the best sex he had ever experienced and there was so many things to think about. But all he could do was kiss the hair of the brilliant man under him and whisper “thankyou” before he fell into a peaceful slumber._

_The next morning he woke up alone. He should have expected it and he wasn’t surprised. But he couldn’t help but feel disappointed because Tony was the most interesting and charming person he had ever met. Last night really was also one of the best nights he had had in a long time. Which meant he had to face the facts._

_He picked up the phone and took a deep breathe._

_“Steve, buddy. Okay, I know I disappeared on you last night but really it was for the greater good, believe me. Okay it was for my greater good but still. Please don’t be mad.”_

_Steve didn’t comprehend anything Bucky was saying so it took him a moment to realise that he had stopped talking and there had been a couple of seconds of empty silence._

_“Hey, you okay mate?” Bucky says._

_Steve steels himself and says as bluntly as possible “Bucky. I think I’m gay.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was in the kitchen hyperventilating. This was Steve. Steve, who had had a body of a God and a strong willed attitude that really turned Tony on. Steve, who had the intelligence to match his heavenly exterior and, at moments, was so perfect Tony couldn’t understand how he was real. It had been too easy to like Steve, because he was sweet but stubborn headed. He was able to make Tony laugh and had a dry wit Tony always appreciated. He’d made it so easy for Tony to trust him and feel safe. He’d made it so hard for Tony to sneak out that next morning, his heart breaking in two as he went. 

He had arrived into Clint and Coulson’s new lounge room and there Steve had been with the same adorable smile that lit up the whole room. Yes, the famous Tony Stark was so fair gone over one of his one night stands he was close to writing poetry about him. It freaked him out because he knew this guy had just been looking for a good time. Steve wasn’t pathetic enough to fall for some guy he targeted to shag in the toilets. A guy he then found himself spending the night talking to, wishing it could somehow never end. God he was pathetic. The only redemption about the situation was Tony got a second chance now didn’t he? 

Panicking, Tony had gone for the, oh I have never met you before approach, and Steve didn’t seem to remember him either. Which yeah, that hurt like a bitch. But they were being set up, so if he made a good impression maybe Steve would be more interested this time. 

The flaws of that plan meant he had to pretend he was a totally stranger, which Tony was finding difficult because he could remember everything he and Steve had talked about that night. He felt like a totally creeper and was finding it hard to not blurt these things out. 

It also meant he had to give a good first impression which had never been one of Tony’s strong points. 

They had been doing okay though. Steve was as lovely as he remembered when he sat down on the couch after the initial introductions. They had had quite a few great conversations bantering about sporting teams and places around the world. And of course Coulson, the hell fiend that he was, had placed them together on the table so they made small talk there too. 

Of course Tony had to open his big mouth and take the conversation one step too far a couple of times. But really, all things considered that conversation hadn’t turned out to badly either. 

“Well the government is heavily relying on technology these days anyway” Natasha had started saying “Soon they’ll be able to shoot straighter than you моя птица.” Referring to Clint’s hobby archery. 

“Never!” Clint proclaimed loudly, half way through chewing his next bite of lasagne. “I have skills not even you could even comprehend Nat. They are so good they are otherworldly.” And he started wiggling his fingers like a lunatic in Nat’s face before yelping loudly and sending a glare at his boyfriend. 

“Eat with your mouth closed babe” was all Coulson said in return.

“Look let’s face it Katniss. Soon humans won’t be needed on the battle field. It’ll be all technology. It’s cleaner and more efficient.” Tony said smugly.

Steve turned to him sharply. “How can you say that?” He asks harshly. “A million robots cannot equal to the experience of humans and the way we use it to be compassionate or strategic in war.”

“I’m saying it because I’m right. Believe me. In “Letter’s to Vietnam” the soldiers refer to how winning a day at war was counted by the amount of bodies of the opposition is taken down each day. The less human bodies on the battle field equal fewer casualties, giving the effect that we are winning the war.” Tony said blankly, not wanting to upset Steve but not backing down either.

“That’s disgusting.” Steve sneered. “Wars shouldn’t exist in the first place. Creating robots to make it morally easier to create and win wars is an awful concept.”

“I agree with you there.” Tony said “I would much rather they focused on the development of the sex bot more than anything else. That would really be taking the advice of the ‘make love not war’ slogan, wouldn’t it?” Winking at Steve all the while and ignoring Pepper and Coulson’s stern glare.

Steve shudders. “Uck. Having sex with a robot is a scary concept. There would be no love involved at all. Just pure frenzy and lust.”

“So no different from a one night stand” Tony said bitterly too himself. He hadn’t meant for Steve to hear but giving him a side glance he could tell he had from his wide eyes and look of something that could almost be described as hurt.

“This is an awfully inappropriate topic to have while eating.” Coulson says cutting over Steve before he has a chance to reply, much to Tony’s relief. Maybe Coulson wasn’t all that bad a bloke at all. 

“Tony I’m not at all surprised that you started this conversation but will be surprised if you do it again. I highly doubt you want to find yourself tasered and drooling on the couch while Clint and I watch super nanny.” Bucky starts laughing loudly and others are joining in. Then again, Tony thinks to himself, he really is. He’s pretty much a definition of a douchebag. But Tony still seems to find himself chuckling along with the rest.

“I’d like to see you try Coulson.” Tony says smugly. “I will design a program that would divert the shocks from me. It would have all sorts of crazy code and binary.” Tony pauses. “Actually, I kind of see that working. Hell, the amount of zeroes would be crazy.” Feeling himself grin like a maniac as he maps out the program in his head. 

Steve looked at him like a crazy person. “Binary? Like those Binder folders?”

“It’s technology stuff Steve, don’t even try.” Bucky filled them in with. “Steve is a grandpa when it comes to technology. He still has a Nokia flip phone.” 

“Hey don’t make fun of Peggy.” Steve exclaims. “I’ll tell her and she will never work properly for you again.” And then he must realise how childish he sounded because he gives Tony a sideline glance and blushes deeply. It was really rather cute when Tony thought about it.

Yes, dinner had been really nice. It’s all that bastard, Clint’s fault that Tony’s night is about to go down the drain. 

Seriously, who played drinking games at a dinner? Nobody, that’s who. But because Clint had the inner child of a 13 year old girl, he thought it would be an awesome idea to play “I have never”. And no, Tony couldn’t do that. Tony couldn’t keep sitting around listening to information he already knew about Steve and feeling like he was going round in circles. It was driving him crazy, all this repetition and he was losing his nerve. Trying to stay calm and sane was hard enough without a shit load of alcohol in his body. Clint was stupid. Why were people agreeing to this game when it was quite clearly a very stupid idea?

Tony could feel the panic rising in him. He goes over to the sink and gulps down a big glass of water trying to calm himself. 

He’s not surprised at all when he hears the tell-tale soft clicks of heels on the kitchen floor. She takes one look at him and knows immediately what he is thinking. God he needs new friends. He spends way too much time with Pepper. 

“Whatever you’re saying to yourself right now Tony isn’t true.” Pepper says softly from where she is standing by the doorway. “Steve is a great guy and you are good enough for him. You, more than most, deserve someone special in your life.”

Tony almost laughs. The irony of Pepper trying to make him feel okay when he knows he isn’t worth it is almost painful. He wasn’t good enough the first time around, so how on earth was he meant to prove to Steve he is the second time? 

The panic comes flooding back and Tony turns away from Pepper trying to hide it. He knows he should be babbling, defending himself to show Pepper that everything is alright. But he just doesn’t have the energy. 

Pepper wonders over next to him and looks at him with concern. “There is more going on than that isn’t there Tony? What’s happened?” she says sharply. “I have never seen you so discomposed.” Tony rubs his eyes wearily. He didn’t want to talk about it but he knew Pepper wasn’t going to let this go. 

“I’ve met Steve before. He was the guy whose place I was at when I rang Happy to pick me up at 5 in the morning. The one a couple of months ago.” Tony says quietly.  
Pepper stared at Tony. “We set you up with one of your one night stands?” She says a little shocked. “Steve had a one night stand? That’s a little hard to believe. It seems really out of character to him.”

“Well it was him.” Tony says harshly. He doesn’t mean to be so sharp but the whole situation was giving him a headache.

Pepper looks at him in a way that Tony knows that she can see right through his defensive walls. See all the hurt he was feeling at the moment. She looks back out of the room to see that everyone was still moving furniture around the living room to make enough space on the floor for everyone to sit and play. Then she pulls up a chair behind the kitchen island and sits down. “I think you better start at the start Tony”

Tony pouts but begins to rely one of the best nights of his life. He talks about how unexpected Steve was and how he kept on making excuses to spend more of the night with the guy. And how Steve had dragged Tony into his personal space and ravished him. How Tony had gone weak in the knees and his hard ons were ruined for anyone he was with in the future. He finally gets to the end of the story and waits for Peppers opinion. 

She looks at him with understanding. “So what did you do to screw it up?” Tony felt his stomach drop. His face must have reflected his emotion because she hurries on to reassure him. “I don’t think you did anything terrible Tony. But I know you. It’s just… you’re quick to jump to conclusions and it often gets you into trouble. From the sounds of things the night was wonderful and doesn’t reflect your broken hearted attitude towards it at all. So what happened?”

“Nothing.” Tony says sadly. “Nothing was supposed to happen. For Steve it was just a one night stand. “ 

Pepper rolls her eyes “Tony from going off what you’re saying, I can hardly believe that’s true. How can you know that if you don’t ask Steve yourself?”

“Because he told me Pepper.” Tony all but yells back full of hurt and frustration.

Pepper stares at him softly. “Oh.”

Tony sighs. It had been awful. They had been lying there after their activities warm and comfortable. Tony, feeling mighty confident after a powerful orgasm, had muttered “Can I keep you?”

But Steve hadn’t replied. Tony had waited in silence for a long time before the moment just got awkward. He sat up slightly to see what was wrong and cringed. Steve was looking dazed and was thinking much too hard. Tony didn’t want to hear whatever decline Steve was obviously trying to word as kindly as possible. He was much too good person to hurt Tony’s feelings more than he had to but even the nicest let down was going to break Tony’s heart. So he had jumped in and said, a little panicky “Sorry didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. That was just brilliant sex that’s all and you know a lot of fun. I enjoy fun and sex, so doing it again is on the tables if you want. But obviously I have invaded your time too much today. I promise I won’t make a big deal of this. Do you need me to go?” He kept on blabbering because he had been upset and hoping desperately that maybe he was wrong about Steve’s dazed state. “I can go if you want?”

Steve’s face had suddenly changed to one of contentment and he said “Thankyou” before conking out on top of him. 

Right and that’s that then, Tony had thought to himself but he didn’t move.

He had felt confused. Steve’s words and Steve’s actions were completely contrasted and Tony didn’t know what they had meant. Steve’s reply obviously meant he wanted Tony to go. But having Steve collapsed on top of him made the task difficult. Surely when you wanted someone out of the house you didn’t bury them under you, making it impossible for them to do so. And Tony was sure he had felt Steve’s wet lips on his forehead just before he passed out. 

Tony was too tried to think and in the end had passed out for a couple of hours, selfishly enjoying these last few moments for himself. He woke and silently left the house around 5, just as Steve had asked of him.

Now Pepper looked at him with sympathy. “You know Tony. From what I know about Steve, and that’s the very little that Natasha has told me, he only recently came out. Maybe that was what was bothering him that night. It wasn’t that he was uninterested with you but more that he was uncomfortable with himself.” Tony doesn’t say anything because he very much doubts it. Pepper looks at him sternly. “Either way you will never know until you talk about it with him.”

Tony stares at her. No, he thought, talking never works. It’s uncomfortable and it makes him break out in hives. Talking is the worst possible idea for this situation.  
Pepper glares, like she can read his thoughts on her opinion. “That’s my only advice Tony. Don’t be a child.” And with that she gracefully left the room.

Tony didn’t know what to do. But he knew what he wasn’t going to do, and that was talk it out with Steve. Steve wasn’t interested, Steve couldn’t even remember him and talking involves feelings. Feelings are scary and Tony tries to not address them as much as possible. 

So realising that there was only one thing left to do, he goes back out to the party to play the immature drinking game and satisfy Clint’s 13 year old tendencies. Thank god all of his friends had been too busy setting up to take note of Pepper and his conversation. Knowing them it would just be ammunition to pour salt in Tony’s many wounds, Tony thought grudgingly. He hurries over to Rhodey and Bruce, not noticing Coulson slyly standing by the kitchen door with a calculating look on his face. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“How is that much alcohol needed for this game” Steve says warily eyeing off the drink after drink Clint’s pulling out from various places around the house.  
“Clint never misses an opportunity to challenge Natasha’s drinking skills.” A guy Steve had heard Tony refer to a Bruce says amusingly. “He has been trying to get her to drink herself under the table for years.”

Steve looks as Clint shoots Bruce a shit eating grin. “I can’t tell if you are an extremely brave man or an extremely stupid one.” he says with a sigh and goes to sits on a pillow while Clint hands round the drinks. Steve was not good at these games. He embarrassed easily and this seemed to provide his friends motivation to ask the wildest questions they could think of. Feeling a little resigned he takes his cup and unconsciously feels his eyes wonder back over to Tony. He really should cut back on the amount of staring he’s been doing tonight. Buuuuut things were going so well between them. He couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful about how things would turn out tonight, compared to last time. 

“Okay” Clint says excitingly. “Let’s start with the simple questions” Eyes bright with mischief as he looks round the room. More people than Steve thought have decided to join in with the game. Most of Steve’s friends and of course Bruce were there, along with the girl, Pepper, who had arrived with Tony and a guy who also seemed to know Tony. Steve thinks he had overheard someone calling him Rhodey? Some of Coulson’s team such as Sky, May and a few of his other colleges which included Sharon and another one of Steve ex’s Rachel. Thor’s friend Darcy also joined, although Jane and decided to give the game a miss and was in the next room talking with some fellow scientist about something Steve wasn’t sure he could even consider English. Well, Steve thinks, with such a large group it’s sure to get interesting.

“Ward you go first” Sky says to another in Coulson’s team as the guy glares back at her. Steve can’t blame him. The first question is usually a lot of pressure. 

“I have never ditched a day of school” Ward says 

“Urrrn. Borrriinnggggg” Clint says as majority of the circle take a drink and Coulson cuffs his partner over the back of the head. Steve suspects Coulson thinks his boyfriend is being a little cocky because he’s sending Clint a look that suggests danger. 

“I have never fallen asleep in a theatre and slobbered all over the stranger’s shoulder sitting next to me.” Coulson says.

“I hate you” Clint says with a glare. Ignoring the chuckles around the room he takes a big swig of his drink. To Steve’s surprise no one else does. That is until Sky and Pepper simultaneously elbow the guy next them and Tony and Ward then drink too, sending betrayed looks to the girls. And then Bruce sighs and timidly takes a drink as well.

Steve has to smile as an image of Tony snoozing in a movie cinema comes to mind. He wonders what kind of sleeper Tony was like. Did he often fidget the way he does when he’s awake because of the constant amount of energy that surrounds him? Did he cuddle in close to the people he shared with? Did he mumble equations and general science as he slept? 

“Earth to Stevveeee” Bucky says as he annoyingly pokes Steve in the chest. Steve shakes his head to clear his thoughts and realises everyone is looking at Steve expectantly, waiting for the next question. 

Panicking Steve quickly says “I have never smoked pot” which was actually a lie. But only Bucky knew that and he knew how much Steve hated these games so he would let it slide. 

Clint, Bruce, Darcy, Rhodey, Tony, Pepper and May all take a drink and the game continues. 

Everyone seems to have picked a person which they wanted to get drunk. So many outlandish and targeted questions being to be asked. Bucky, being the friend that he is, laughs in glee and says “I have never been electrocuted by an electric fence.” 

Steve feels himself pout as he mutters “You tricked me when I was six” which earns some chuckles out of a few people in the room, the loudest being Tony. And if Steve suddenly decided this game isn’t so bad if he kept getting to hear Tony’s laugh, well nobody needed to know. Sky, Rachel and Thor drink along with him.  
Darcy with a glimmer in her eye looks at Thor and proclaims “I have never shaved my balls.” And Thor happily cries “Aye I’ve done that” as he drinks and really, Steve doesn’t want to know. Tony and Rhodey sheepishly drink too.

“I have one!” Clint says obnoxiously, obviously busting to ask his question. “I have never been to church and then had sex in a gaybar on the same day”. And then he lifts his glass and drinks, extremely proud of himself.

“Isn’t the point of the game to ask things you haven’t done so other people get more drunk than you?” Rhodey asks with a raised eyebrow.  
“Clint is known for not playing games the way they are commonly played.” Bruce says dryly.

“Clint, play the game properly and stop bragging about how you met Phil.” Natasha says blandly as she drinks along with Darcy. Phil drinks with a neutral look on his face that gives nothing away. 

The alcohol was clearly starting to hit everyone now as Rachel is screaming “I have never had sex fantasy about a professor.” Steve sighs as he screws up his eyes and drinks. He opens them back up to find Tony staring at him a little flustered. Steve wants to ask what’s wrong but Bucky is cacking himself so hard that he falls into Rhodey and seems to knock Tony out of his daze and take a drink himself. Thor, Sky and Darcy all drink with him but of course a question like this is always targeted at Steve. 

“Oh here comes our favourite blush” Natasha mocks as she sorts out Bucky. 

“Dude how do people at work not mistake you for the fire trucks?” Clint says and really the joke doesn’t make much sense in Steve’s head, but it has the others in the circle giggling along with Clint. 

Steve glares at them all and says with a challenge. “I have never screwed someone on a kitchen bench.” Trying to make it sound as dirty as possible while keeping a straight face and his blush to a minimum.

People round the circle look at him impressed and then May, Clint, Coulson, Pepper, Darcy and Tony drink. Umm.., Wow, Steve thinks to himself and tries very hard not to imagine what it would be like to have the cold hard surface of the bench underneath him as Tony uses his weight on top of Steve. 

Steve startles when he realises how much he wants that. He feels a panic rise up inside of him and has to stop looking at Tony to get his thoughts back in control. But it’s already too late, the thought he planted itself and its roots were spreading until it filled every corner of his mind. Steve was sure that he won’t handle it if Tony disappears again. He has fallen too hard now and it was going to break him.

“I have never slept with a man” Rhodey says with a slur.

The girls in the circle take a drink along with Clint, Coulson and Tony. Steve hesitates. It had been a personal moment between Tony and him and Steve wanted to keep it to himself. But Steve also fears that Tony thinking Steve was inexperienced would drive him off as well. So, clenching up all his courage, Steve takes a drink. 

“OMG” Bucky and Clint all but yell.

“When did this happen?”

“How could you not tell me?”

“Worst friend ever”

“I am so wounded right now”

Steve tries to keep his face blank but the whole charade tonight has worn him out. He didn’t dare look at Tony in fear of his reaction. Steve just glares up at his two nosy friends feeling annoyed with the two of them.

“Because this isn’t awkward at all” Steve mutters to himself hoping it will send enough of a hint that they will back off. But then he spots Bucky’s raised eyebrow and knows there was no way he was getting out of telling the whole story. “It happened a month ago. I wasn’t completely honest to you on the phone that day Buck. I didn’t just come to the realisation I was gay through Sam’s inquiries.” He keeps going still not daring to look over at Tony. “There were…. Well, other factors that helped with the conclusion that involved sex… with another man.” He finishes off awkwardly.

The people in the circle look at him a little shocked. Bucky and Clint look at him as if his head had grown horns and, if Steve wasn’t mistaken, a little bit disappointed.

“So what? You saw a dick and realised hey I like these better?” Bucky says suspiciously. “Steve, I understood when you said had thought long and hard about why you thought you were gay. But if you made the decision because of a little intoxicated action I think you have to sit down and think it out a little more.” He is saying it all as slowly as possible, obviously trying to make sure every word come out without causing any offense. However, it still upset Steve to hear them and he didn’t think Bucky could really understand. He turns to Clint for support and is shocked to find he is looking at Steve suspiciously too. A couple of others float out of the room to let them talk it out but majority of the group seem to want to stay and help Steve figure this out. Steve’s head pounds with frustration because he had done the figuring out bit already. And he had been given support from his friends with very few questions asked. To suddenly have that support taken away stung.

Steve finally forces himself to look at Tony to see if he would support Steve. His stomach drops as he turns to find Tony isn’t even paying attention but was rather poking Pepper’s side and making a nuiscense of himself. 

“So you think because I enjoyed gay sex that I have misled myself into thinking I’m gay?” Steve shoots back. “I thought that was a pretty large indicator that I was … well wired that way”

“Okay was it a handjob Steve?” Clint asks cautiously. Steve doesn’t think it’s any of Clint’s business what happened but obviously his face gives it away because Clint continues on. “Yeah I thought so. How do you know it was the man that made it such a good handjob and not the alcohol Steve? I know you’ve had shitty luck with women but deciding to give up on them and try men instead isn’t going to solve things. Trust me good sex is not what makes you gay. I’ve had some pretty good straight sex but it made me nowhere near close to ever trying a relationship. You really need to think about this Steve”

And with that Steve snaps. 

“I have thought about it Clint. I think about it nearly every day.” Steve says a little hysterically, not noticing Tony finally turning his head and giving Steve his full focus. “It wasn’t just good sex. There was something there that was so big that it scared me and at the same time gave me a rush I have never felt before. A connection was made. Something went click and I finally got it. It felt right in a way it never had with any of the girls I had been with.”

Clint still looks unsure. “But your sexuality is about who you love Steve. And you’ve fallen for so many girls and never really…”

“How would you know Clint?” Steve asks firmly. He knew who he was and would stand up for himself. Friends be damned. “I told you this guy wasn’t like the others. I didn’t just pick him up randomly because he was handsome. We spent the whole night talking and I have never connected with someone so quickly. I was drawn to him and felt things I may not have quite figured out yet but given time could have developed into…”

“That’s what you always say Steve.” Bucky cries “You said the same thing about Sharon, about Peggy. All of those women. How is this different?”

“Because that connection would be lost as soon as anything sexual happened Bucky.” Steve says sharply. “That feeling would dull as I slowly realised the kisses and touches were doing nothing for me. It didn’t dull this time but rather exploded. Every touch lit me on fire. Every kiss spread warmth through my stomach. Every laugh set my heart soaring.”

Steve stares at them not backing down. They all look at him a little abashed. He knows that he’s made his point but he couldn’t help emphasising it a little further.

“I could have spent the rest of my life with that man.” Steve says.

And suddenly Tony bursts into a fit of coughs and everyone moves to either pound Tony’s back or hug Steve and mumble an apology.

Steve acknowledges the apologies with replies but he couldn’t for the life of him tell someone later what they were. Because he was silently screaming to himself shitshitshitshitshit. He had forgotten Tony was in the room. Here he was yelling platitudes and singing praises about this man and he was meant to be pretending it never happened. Tony is still staring at him even through his coughing fit and giving him this look Steve desperately tries but fails to understand.  
“Back to the game then.” Coulson says and if Steve had been looking at him, he would have realised that the situation was going to get a whole lot worse. But he wasn’t so he let the game continue.

“I have never had sex with Steve Rogers” Coulson looks smug and the rest of the room bursts into laughter over Steve’s blush, all starting to relax a little again. Predictable Rachel and Sharon drink but Steve barely notices because he can’t drag his eye’s away from Tony, who is still staring back at him. He felt like he was almost falling into those brown eyes trying to get some read on Tony’s occupied thoughts. Was Tony freaked because he just realised that Steve was the guy he slept with last month? Was the flowerily speech Steve just gave too intense for a first date? Or did it just give Tony a massive dose of déjà vu?

Suddenly, without seeming to realise, Tony is taking a drink as well. Well that answers those questions, Steve thinks to himself, as the room falls silent once more.

“Wait, What?” Clint says clearly very confused. Tony seems to realise what he has just done and looks slowly around the room at everyone’s faces before landing back at Steve’s and holding his gaze. Steve’s breathe catches as he sees the intense emotions playing out on Tony’s face. 

Then Tony is blabbering. “YesIsleptwithStevelastmonthanditwasamazingbuthedoesn’trememberandthisiswhymylifesucksexcuseme. “

And then he is heading off to the toilet leaving Steve with a dozen faces staring at him. 

“I think I need a drink of water” Steve says quietly and slowly walks out of the room with the stares on his back. He barely has time to even arrange the thoughts in his head when he feels a yank on his hand and is pulled into a cupboard. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony’s head is reeling with information onslaught of the past hour. It had taken awhile for Tony to catch up with Bucky and Clint’s ranting but once he had he felt like he had been punched in the gut. Steve hadn’t told his friends about their night. A night Tony literally cannot get out of his head was so unimportant to Steve that he hadn’t even mentioned it to anyone. Suddenly Tony was not only heartbroken but he felt sick and used. Knowing he was just some experiment Steve had conducted to figure out what he was sexually attracted to made Tony feel like an object that barely held Steve’s satisfaction.

However as the argument continued Steve started to say more about their night. Tony was so shocked that he felt unsteady on his feet. His ears were ringing and he could feel himself being worked up into a state. It was as if there was very little air left surrounding him and even less of it was reaching his brain.

_“I could have spent the rest of my life with that man.”_

Fuck, Tony wanted that more than anything. The opportunity to wake up in the morning to Steve’s smile and be up late at night whispering secrets and quirks to each other that would have no importance but be special all the same. Of course, he wanted it so bad that he really started to panic. Being the chicken shit that he was, he bolted before Pepper or anyone could stop him.

Now he was here, in a broom closet, with a very luscious Steve pressed up in his personal space.

Once Steve seems to have a register of his surroundings, Tony crowds in close and says “Did you really mean it? What you said about me?”’

“Every word Tony. I woke up wishing more than anything that you were still lying in that bed next to m-” and with that Tony can’t contain himself anymore. Before he even realises it, he has Steve pressed up against the door and is licking into his mouth. Steve is kissing back in earnest and griping at Tony’s shoulders as if he needs extra support. 

“I did want to stay the night.” Tony says as they finally break apart. “But I got so confused in whether you wanted me to stay and then read into to it all too much.” Tony brings his hands lower and pulls Steve into him so that their hips push into each other. Steve groans and rolls his hips causing a flush of heat to go through Tony. 

“Tony stop trying to distract me” Steve says a little miffed. “How could you ever come to that conclusion.”

“Because I’m a little messed up Steve.” Tony says distracted. The most of his attention is still on Steve’s very fine ass. “I was sad, lost and desperately for love. My family was crazy and this is all and can of worms you just don’t want to open right now.” He says lightly as he tugs Steve closer once again.

“You’re impossible” Steve says with a chuckle and swoops in for another deep kiss which leaves Tony breathless.

“Oh you’ve seen nothing yet babe.” Tony says and then kneels down in front of Steve. Steve eyes go wide as Tony crowds in and then closes them tight as Tony pulls out his dick and gives the head a small suck. Enjoying the whimpers that comes out of Steve’s mouth Tony gives little licks, barely applying pressure. He plays with Steve’s dick as he feels it go harder in his mouth. He ghosts his mouth just in front of Steve as he arches towards Tony’s mouth and lets out a loud groan. 

But Tony draws back, stares at Steve’s flushed face and once again asks ever so quietly “Can I keep you?”

Steve looks back a little shocked before his face floods with joy and says “Always”.

With that Tony wraps with mouth around Steve and tries to go as deep as he can. Steve lets out a cry of pleasure that has Tony’s own dick dripping with precome. 

They both come consumed by heat as Tony sucks on Steve, giving it everything he has and getting worked up into a frenzy himself in the process. Before they even know it they are letting out loud groans as they finish.

Tony is enjoying a dazed happiness when he suddenly hears “OMG MY EYES. I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO UNSEE THAT. WHAT THE FUCK GUYS.” And vaguely puts together the fact that Clint must have been sent to come look for them. Must have been to make sure they haven’t killed each other or something. Steve looks at Tony mortified and they both go to explain to Clint but receive a door slammed in their faces. 

They turn to look at each other and burst into a fit of laughter before Steve is pulling Tony into another fantastic kiss.  
“Well look at it this way.” Tony says as he rests with forehead on Steve’s “If it all works out, at least we will have an interesting story to tell the kids.” Steve sends back a blinding smile and Tony thinks to himself, yeah, I definitely wouldn’t mind that.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I've loved writing this fic even though it has taken forever. Feedback is always appreciated. And I'm so sorry that there isn't much of Bruce in here. There was meant to be a section in the beginning of the fic with Bruce and Tony discussing the dinner and whether they were going to go or not. But it just didn't seem to want to work. Please let me know if the beginning needs more to it to make sense. :)


End file.
